Back
by Setsuki kun
Summary: les Golds saints sont de retour, tous sans exception, la vie prend une tournure plus légère, plus sympathique, plus conviviale. Mais, comme toujours, une ombre viendra noircir le tableau. Kanon, No yaoi Les perso' ne m'appartiennent aucunement, tout est à maître Kurumada :3 Bonne lecture (review si l'envie vous prend ;) )
1. Chapter 1

** Back**

Un bruit mat se fit entendre au pied des douze temples, puis un hurlement, un hurlement de terreur, d'effrois. Le petit vert en salopette remonta à reculons les marches qui permettaient d'accéder au temple du Bélier et en rata une, il s'écrasa contre l'une d'elle en bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Shun, Shun, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ikki, grand frère toujours à la rescousse de son cadet débarqua derrière lui, en fit le tour, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

-L... les... Ils...sont... Bégaya Shun en pointant du doigt la masse noire et informe qui c'était écrasée au milieu de la petite place où Athéna avait gît pendant douze heures, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine.

Ikki se retourna et hurla à son tour.

Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut Saori tenant la conversation à un Seiya vivant. Et oui, ce héros est increvable, après s'être prit l'épée d'Hadès dans la poitrine notre sainte cruche avait usé de tout son cosmos pour le maintenir en vie afin de le remettre sur pied et elle avait réussi puisque Pegasus se portait à merveille et en profitait pour se faire dorloter et choyer.

Athéna était donc en train de tenir salon avec Seiya quand le cri de cosmos d'Ikki et Shun se fit ressentir. Intriguée elle envoya un message à ses deux bronzes pour savoir de quoi il en retournait et reçus en réponses des sentiments s'entremêlant de manière quelque peu incompréhensible, elle en décida de rejoindre ses deux chevaliers qui, visiblement, ne savaient plus où ils en étaient.

Après un salut de la tête en direction de Seiya elle se téléporta et atterrie, dos à la petite place et face à un Shun complètement ahuri et un Ikki dans un état pas beaucoup plus glorieux.

Ils avaient tous deux les yeux exorbités et pointaient d'un doigt tremblant la scène qui se déroulait juste derrière leur Déesse, celle-ci se retourna et poussa à son tour un cri. En bas des escaliers de pierres gisaient sur le ventre DeathMask, Aiolos, Aphrodite, Camus, Aldébaran et Shaka; sur le dos on pouvait reconnaitre Mu, Milo, Aiolia, Saga, Shura; mais aussi sur les flancs les corps de Shion, Dokho et de Kanon étaient allongés.

Athéna mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que tous ses chevaliers, sans exception, étaient là, étendus sur le sol. Elle se précipita, suivi de Shun et Ikki, vers les corps pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous là mais dans un piteux état, chacun respirait faiblement et de façon saccadé. Aucun ne daigna ouvrir les yeux.

A l'aide de quelques chevaliers d'argents et des bronzes qui n'avaient pas participé à la bataille contre Hadès on chargea les chevaliers mal en point. Ainsi Marine se vit porter Aiolia (le gold saint dont elle était tombée amoureuse) comme une princesse, cette situation l'a fit sourire, bien malgré elle car les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.

-«C'est pas l'inverse normalement?» Pensa t'elle semi-amusée par la situation.

Les Golds saints furent montés dans une partie du temple d'Athéna où y était installée une sorte de grande infirmerie. Un dortoir fut aménagé afin de ne pas séparer les chevaliers. Après avoir constaté qu'on ne s'occuperait plus de lui pendant un bon moment, Seiya grommela et sortie du lit qu'il occupait jusqu'à présent dans l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Ikki et Shun qui avaient attendu dehors.

-Haha, alors jeune larve? Tu sors enfin? Dit Ikki dans un sourire

-Ca fait bien longtemps que je peux sortir pour ta gouverne, répondit Seiya un brin énervé.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait alors? S'enquit le Phénix

-Héhé, et bien parce qu'on y mange bien et que les uniformes blancs sont très bien entretenus, dit Seiya accompagné d'un clin d'œil Shun soupira et dit un petit "pervers" entre ses dents.

Les trois bronzes éclatèrent de rire. Ils furent interrompus par un blond et un bleu qui montaient les escaliers en discutant des potins entendu sur le chemin du temple d'Athéna.

-C'est bizarre cette histoire de retour de golds au sanctuaire, ils sont censés être morts... Dit Hyoga en baissant la voix lorsque le mot "mort" sorti de ses lèvres

*-Tu crois qu'ils auraient tous halluciné? Demanda Shiryu

- Si ils ont tous halluciné comme ça, c'est que ça doit être de la bonne! La voix de Seiya retenti du haut des escaliers -Enfin sortie espèce de larve? demanda Shiryu en relevant la tête vers ses camarades -J'ai l'impression l'avoir déjà entendu celle-ci… Grogna Seiya. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Qu'il était bon après toutes ces batailles de parler et rire sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, la vie avait repris un semblant de sens, les bronzes avaient investi le temple d'Athèna, bien assez grand pour les accueillir tous et profitaient gentiment de la vie tranquille qu'ils avaient bien méritée.


	2. Chap 2

Pendant que nos bronzes profitaient de la vie, les Golds n'en menaient pas larges et donnaient du fils à retordre à tout le personnel de l'infirmerie qui, pour l'occasion, fut mobilisé.

Chaque chevalier gisait dans un lit, les traits tirés et la respiration haletante. Aucune blessure n'était à déclarer pourtant des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient des gorges et des larmes coulaient sur les joues. Les aides-soignants restaient perplexes, aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à soulager leurs patients, si bien qu'on demanda l'aide d'Athéna et de son immense cosmos pour pénétrer leurs esprits et ainsi découvrir ce qui torturait les saints.

Cette dernière approuva l'idée et s'assit au milieu de la pièce sur une petite chaise en bois. Un incroyable cosmos rempli de chaleur et de bonté se développa, enveloppant ainsi tout l'espace, pénétrant dans chacun des esprits.

Dans l'esprit de Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Milo, Aphrodite, Shura, Shaka, DeathMask, Camus, Dokho, Aiolia et Aiolos, les saints revivaient en boucle leur mort devant le Mur des Lamentations, la souffrance endurée à ce moment-là, ils entaient leur corps se plier sous la douleur, leur hurlement déchirant leur gorge et surtout des larmes, des torrents de larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Ils se sentaient honteux, leur corps étaient habitués à la souffrance et pourtant chaque parcelle de leur peau les brulait, chaque os qui se brisait émoussait leur résistance pour enfin la réduire à néant.

Les chevaliers voyaient leurs corps tomber en morceaux mais le pire n'était pas cette souffrance physique insoutenable, mais la torture moral de voire s'écrouler tous les chevaliers et amis, chaque gold voyait ses compagnons tomber et mourir dans un dernier râle de souffrance, puis le chevalier vivant la scène sentait sa vie le quitter.

A cette vision Athéna frissonna, elle savait maintenant comment les soulager. Son cosmos s'intensifia encore, une douce chaleur enveloppa les chevaliers et s'engouffra dans leurs âmes torturées.

-Mes chevaliers et amis, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire, Hadès a été scellé, la guerre est terminée, rejoignez moi mes amis, je vous attends de l'autre côté.

Après cette douce intrusion dans leurs esprits, les traits des douze chevaliers se détendirent et leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal, ils dormaient d'un sommeil réparateur.

Pourtant deux personnes gémissaient encore: Shion et Kanon. Ses deux-là n'étaient pas morts avec leurs compères, ils ne pouvaient donc vivre la même scène.

Saori s'approcha d'abord de Shion et s'infiltra dans son esprit, le pauvre homme vivait une scène complétement différente des celles de ses camarades.

Shion se tenait debout devant une ville dévastée, plus rien ne tenait debout, des ruines, juste des ruines à perte de vue. Puis à la droite du chevalier, un mouvement se fit sentir, Saori se vit dans sa robe blanche habituelle avancer vers le chevalier qui fut pris de tremblements. Là il se jeta sur elle et empoigna sa gorge nue pour y serrer les doigts. De grosses larmes coulaient des yeux de l'atlante. A califourchon sur sa déesse, Shion l'étranglait inévitablement, la Saori du rêve de Shion affichait un masque de douleur en essayant d'articuler des mots qui ne passeraient jamais ses lèvres, lèvres qui commençaient à bleuir. Puis, le silence total, Shion venait de tuer sa déesse. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge baigné de larmes, c'était fini, la seule personne qu'il devait et voulait absolument protéger était morte de ses mains. Il voulut mettre fin à ses jours et attrapa la première chose coupante qui lui tomba sous la main pour se la planter dans le torse. Mais, chose incroyable, son arme glissa sur sa peau et ne l'entailla aucunement, il recommença encore une fois, puis une autre et encore une autre, rien ni fit, il ne pouvait pas se suicider, le voilà condamné à vivre, ou tout du moins survivre, avec la mort d'Athéna sur la conscience.

S'en était trop pour la Saori qui regardait la scène, elle lança un message dans l'esprit torturé de Shion:

-Shion, mon ami, mon fidèle ami, je suis vivante, ce que tu vis la n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer, ni même de me faire le moindre mal, ne t'inquiète pas et rejoints moi maintenant. Athéna se retira doucement de l'âme de Shion et peu de temps après qu'elle ait repris ses esprits il se redressa d'un bond sur son lit aux draps blancs et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard, Saori se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers le chevalier, ce dernier la regarda, ses yeux se mirent à briller et des torrents de larmes coulèrent de long de ses joues, la déesse eu un sourire et prit l'atlante dans ses bras, celui-ci se laissa aller dans les bras de sa protégée pour finir par s'endormir sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller puis remonta les draps sur le corps musclé de son futur grand pope avec un sourire attendrie.

Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard satisfait, tous ses chevaliers allaient bien et dormaient profondément, tous sauf un, Kanon poussa un hurlement à réveiller un mort et sauta hors de son lit, le regard vide et remplit de larmes amères, il marcha instinctivement vers le lit de son frère qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce en murmurant:

-Saga… Saga, je suis… tellement désolé, pardon, pardon… s'il te plait ne… ne me rejette pas, pardonne moi mon frère.

Il prononçait ces mots avec une telle difficulté qu'on eut dit que son souffle risquait de s'éteindre à tout instant et c'est ce qu'il se passa; Kanon eut un hoquet de douleur, s'entoura les côtes des deux bras et s'écroula sur le carrelage. Saori accouru auprès du jeune homme qui s'était recroquevillé et poussait des gémissements de souffrance, elle s'accroupi à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berça et lui parla d'une voix douce:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kanon, ton frère ne t'en veux aucunement, tu n'as rien à craindre, calme toi.

-Dites-vous la vérité Athéna? Demanda Kanon dans un souffle les joues baignées de larmes

-Oui, Kanon et tu pourras le lui demander toi-même pour être sûr quand tu seras remis, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien je t'en fais la promesse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus regarda sa déesse qui lui souriait et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière: il s'était lui aussi rendormi. Il fut raccompagné à son lit et couché.

Saori sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea à l'extérieur du temple où elle retrouva ses bronzes en train de se lancer des piques, Seiya en prenait pour son grade, elle se joignit à eux, ils étaient vraiment doué tous les 5 pour faire redescendre la pression, pensa elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que les chevaliers d'or n'aient levé une paupière puis le quatrième jour, une infirmière déboucha en trombe et en nage dans le bureau de Saori qui sirotait un thé en papotant avec Seiya et Shun.

-Ils… Ils se sont, commença t'elle

Soudain Saori sauta de son siège et, suivi des deux bronzes, parti en courant vers la salle où étaient les chevaliers.

-… réveillés, fini l'infirmière sur un ton blasé.

Saori, Seiya et Shun débarquèrent en trombe dans la salle et virent Camus, Milo, Shaka et Shura assis sur leur lit tandis que Aldébaran riait aux éclats en tenant par les aisselles un Aphrodite qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, DeathMask regardait la scène sans broncher, pourtant le pétillement de son regard portait à croire qu'il s'amusait bien de la situation.

Aiolia et Aiolos se tenaient fermement l'un contre l'autre en essayant tant bien que mal de garder pour eux les gouttes d'eaux qui risquaient de s'échapper de leurs yeux, Dokho avait sauté sur Shion pour le tenir dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de Mu, Saga était assis sur son lit et regardait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kanon ne s'était pas réveillé.

Le gémeau se leva et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le lit où reposait son frère, il s'assit sur le bord et regarda le visage endormi de son cadet quand ses sourcils se froncèrent : on pouvait remarquer un fin filet d'eau s'échapper de l'œil droit du dormeur. Saga attrapa l'épaule de son frère et entreprit de le secouer comme un arbre fruitier, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme qui se redressa sur son lit pour tomber nez à nez avec sa copie conforme.

-Saga, je suis désolé pour tout, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi… Commença Kanon au bord des larmes.

Pour toute réponse Saga prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur, le cadet ne pût tenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot vite rejoint par l'ainé.

-Kanon, Kanon, que c'est bon de te revoir, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, pardon Kanon, Pardon.

Les jumeaux restèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes, le temps que tous les chevaliers présents dans la pièce se réunissent autour d'eux pour les regarder de la tendresse plein les yeux. Les copies bleues s'en rendirent enfin compte et se lâchèrent un peu gênés et surtout rouge. Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit sourire la déesse : ses chevaliers étaient revenus, tous sans exception.  
Après deux jours à dormir et discuter les Golds commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme, aussi ont-ils voulu faire un tour au sanctuaire, Athéna leur proposa mieux : maintenant qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins remit autant qu'ils reprennent leur quartiers respectifs et avec ça une vie simple où ils n'auraient qu'à s'occuper d'apprentis et organiser des tournois tout en s'entrainant, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

La journée du lendemain fût organisée de telle sorte que le matin, chaque chevalier descendrait dans son temple et reprendrait possession des lieux, se laissant aller au retour des souvenirs qu'avaient porté les murs.  
Kanon, en sortant du temple d'Athéna, se senti nerveux, au fur et à mesure que chaque chevalier se détachait du petit groupe pour rejoindre son temple, l'anxiété du dragon des mers augmentait. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds au temple des gémeaux avec son frère depuis son enfance. Lorsque le temple fut en vue, Saga et Kanon s'arrêtèrent et demandèrent à Aldebaran et Mu de continuer leur chemin.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul, sans se jeter un regard ils s'attrapèrent la main et déglutirent.

-Tu te souviens quand nous avons franchi cette porte pour la première fois ? Demanda Saga

-Honnêtement non, on était trop petits, pourquoi ? Tu t'en souviens toi ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Répondit Saga en riant

-Alors pourquoi cette question, demanda Kanon avec un petit air interloqué sur le visage.

-Parce que c'est un nouveau commencement Kanon, de nouvelles bases, nous allons reconstruire notre vie sur les ruines d'une vie passée.

Les deux frères sourirent et passèrent d'un pas décidé l'entrée de leur temple. Ils traversèrent la partie qui permettait le passage d'un temple à un autre sans vraiment y faire attention pour se diriger vers les appartements privés. Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte qui séparait le privé du public, une vague de renfermé leur prit les narines et une fine couche de poussière se souleva.

Voilà 13 ans que Kanon n'avait pas posé les pieds dans les parties privées des gémeaux pourtant les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, Saga avait tenu à garder les lieux comme ils avaient toujours été afin de garder, malgré tout, un semblant de souvenir de son cadet. Kanon, sans un mot avança jusqu'à la fenêtre du fond du séjour et en ouvrit les volets une douce lumière se rependie dans la pièce. Kanon était resté dos à saga pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, pour se redonner consistance il dit :

-Et bien, nous avons du boulot pour cet aprèm mon vieux

Saga sourit, il connaissait son frère par cœur mais ne dit rien et se contenta de répondre par un :

-Alors mangeons un bout et mettons nous y sérieusement

Kanon se retourna sourit à son ainé pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine, en fouillant dans les placards il trouva un vieux paquet de pâtes par encore complétement périmé, ils rirent en voyant la date, cela faisait tellement de temps que c'était là que la poussière avait élue domicile partout autour du paquet et l'endroit où il avait reposé était propre comme un sous-neuf. Après ce repas frugale, Saga mit de la musique, une musique entrainante, joyeuse, qui donnait la pèche et la partie de grand nettoyage commença. Ce fut en quelque sorte une partie de plaisir, Kanon redécouvrait les lieux avec émotion et Saga le charriait avec des souvenirs quelque peu honteux pour le cadet. La fin de journée arriva sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et tous les chevaliers furent invités à une beuverie dans le temple d'Athéna qui avait quelque chose à leur dire et pour fêter leur retour au sanctuaire.

Les Gémeaux se mirent donc sur leur trente et un après avoir passé respectivement une heure dans une salle de bain propre à se laver les cheveux, les brosser et les sécher. Saga avait revêtit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche tandis que Kanon avait opté pour la chemise noire et le pantalon blanc lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur chambre et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec des accoutrements exactement contraires, ils éclatèrent de rire et furent interrompu par trois petits coups secs à la porte des appartements privés. Les deux jumeaux ouvrirent et tombèrent sur Mu et Aldebaran qui s'apprêtaient à grimper jusque chez Saori.

En voyant la tenue des garçons le taureau fit fuser son rire tonitruant et le bélier souri.

-Haha vous êtes beau comme ça les gars, dit Aldebaran entre deux rires

-Ça vous va bien, continua Mu toujours souriant.

Kanon et Saga rougirent quelque peu et s'ajoutèrent aux golds saints des deux premiers temples pour la longue ascension vers le temple de Saori. Sur le chemin chaque gardien des temples s'ajoutait à la troupe.  
Tous étaient bien habillés, souriant et rieurs quand ils arrivèrent au grand temple. La déesse les accueilli avec un grand sourire et une robe de bal blanche. Elle les fit assoir autour d'une somptueuse table garnie de mets divers. Le diner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna tape du plat de sa cuillère sur son verre :

-Mes amis, je vous ai réuni ce soir d'abord pour célébrer votre retour et aussi j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire.

Afin de remettre sur pied le sanctuaire il nous faut un grand pope et j'ai un grand pope à vous offrir, lève-toi s'il te plait.  
Chaque chevalier regarda autour de lui, impatient de savoir qui sera le nouveau pope jusqu'à ce que Shion se lève, le rouge aux joues.

-Hum, euh oui, je … euh, essayai de dire Shion

-Allons, allons, Shion, accepte tu de devenir le pope du sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

-Oui, j'accepte, je prendrais les responsabilités qui incombent au grand pope.

Des applaudissements fusèrent tout autour de la table, Dokho siffla et fut vite accompagné par Aldébaran et Milo, DeathMask ne dit rien mais savourait le moment, Aphrodite et Shura se mirent à chanter et furent rejoint par les cinq bronzes, Aiolos et Aiolia. Shaka et Mu parlaient entre eux, Camus regardait la scène amusé Saga se senti allégé du poids de son crime passé et Kanon savourait cette scène dont il avait jadis rêvé. La soirée avança et le vin coulait à flot si bien que seuls Mu, Shion, Shaka et Athéna était encore apte à tenir une conversation. Seiya se roulait sous la table, Shun dormait profondément, Ikki protégeait son frère des poings du méchant Shiryu qui tenait à peine debout, Aphrodite essayait de faire danser DeathMask, Hyoga était collé à Camus qui essayait de tenir une conversation avec Saga, Milo, Dokho, Aldebaran, Aiolos et Aiolia Kanon de son côté riait aux éclats.

Les heures passèrent et le temps de rentrer chez soi arriva, tout du moins essayer de rentrer chez soi, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu leur état. Ils débarrassèrent le plancher tous en même temps et c'est dans ses moments-là qu'Aphrodite était content d'être poisson, mais, bien que son temple soit le plus proche, les escaliers ne l'épargnèrent guère : il tombait toutes les trois marches en essayant de marcher droit, et chaque fois qu'il tombait il emmenait un compagnon avec lui, ce qui faisait rire les autres. Après qu'Aphrodite se soit écroulé quelque part dans les parties privées de son temple, la joyeuse troupe continua son chemin et chaque chevalier retournait dans son temple. Lorsqu'il ne restait que les quatre derniers représentants des trois derniers temples, on pouvait apercevoir la grande carrure d'Aldebaran portant Kanon sur son épaule comme s'il portait un sac de pomme de terre et Mu qui aidait tant bien que mal Saga à marcher droit. Ils les laissèrent à l'entrée de leur appartement et s'en allèrent en riant gaiment.

Saga et Kanon passèrent la porte de leur appartement, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sans raison aucune. Puis sans se concerter ils décidèrent d'aller se mettre au lit.

-Ouuuh, il est tellement looooooong ce couloir Saga, pourquoi tu la fait aussi long

-Mais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé ce couloir, et puis il est long parce que tu zigzag !

-Alors là non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui est tout serpenté !

Après cette phrase mal assurée Kanon s'écroula de tout son long au milieu du couloir, hilare.

- Relève-toi sac à vin ! Va dans ton pieu si tu veux pouvoir raconter des bêtises pareilles.

Kanon se releva avec difficulté, tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormi comme un bébé, Saga le regarda s'éloigner et eu un sourire attendri. Il alla se coucher et s'endormi bien rapidement aussi.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût des chevaliers mais beaucoup de travail était encore à faire puisqu'il s'agissait de motiver les nouvelles recrues du sanctuaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Après un matin difficile et un nez dans le café, les chevaliers se retrouvèrent dans la grande arène du sanctuaire, tous avaient une tête à faire peur, pourtant chaque novice présent les considéraient comme des dieux vivants.

Shion entama un long discours sur le bien et le mal qui eut pour effet de remotiver franchement les petits novices. Et pour illustrer ses dires il demanda à Camus et Saga d'engager un combat. Ces derniers se regardaient et acceptèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arène en tenue d'apprenti et se mirent face à face en position de défense, puis simultanément on entendit :

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION

-AURORA EXECUTION

Les deux plus impressionnantes attaques du gémeau et du verseau fusèrent et furent évité de justesse par chacun des chevaliers visés les attaques allèrent s'écraser sur les murs de l'arène, les transformant en petit morceaux de pierres.

Shion, content de l'effet qu'avait produit ce petit affrontement sur les jeunes novices, fit arrêter le combat et reprit son discours. Camus et Saga retrouvèrent leur place et recommencèrent à somnoler sous les yeux ahuris des autres golds.

Après cette matinée quelque peu mouvementée une petite routine se mit en place, les journées étaient partagées entre les entrainements, les papiers et les petits moments de détente mérités.

Puis un jour un courrier différent arriva chez les gémeaux, outre une perle bleue envoyé par un fan anonyme qui fut posée sur la bibliothèque, une lettre était arrivée, une lettre qui ne signalait rien de bon, ce fut Saga qui la récupéra et la lu. Il poussa un cri :

- KANOOOOOON, c'est quoi cette somme d'argent ?

Kanon, tout alarmé arriva dans le salon, les cheveux trempées et torse nu :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'as fait peur

Saga lui tendit la lettre et le cadet la lu :

-Oh ? Pour ça ? T'inquiète, c'est trois fois rien, j'ai déjà remboursé, ils sont juste un peu à la bourre. Je me suis battu contre Aldebaran et on y est pas allé de main morte dirons-nous, l'arène ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

Expliqua Kanon dans un sourire.  
L'ainé poussa un soupir

-Bon si c'est réglé, plus de problème, va te sécher les cheveux, t'en fout partout.

Kanon reparti vers la salle de bain et Saga se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il attrapa un roman et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil profitant ainsi du calme environnant jusqu'à ce que Kanon sorte de la salle de bain et se dirige vers la cuisine où il commença à préparer le repas. Après un déjeuner copieux, les jumeaux descendirent dans la grande arène pour retrouver leurs compagnons et commencer leur entrainement quotidien.

La vie se déroulait sans aucun accro, tous étaient heureux et profitaient de cette vie simple, Athéna et ses bronzes étaient repartis au japon afin de chercher la grande sœur de Seiya.

Un soir, dans une nuit de fin d'automne, Saga se leva sans un bruit, alla vers la cuisine et s'humidifia le visage. Pendant ce temps Kanon remuait dans son lit, les sourcils froncés et le front légèrement en sueur. Il se débattait inconsciemment contre un cosmos trop puissant pour lui, une terrible bataille mentale commença entre Kanon et le mystérieux cosmos, le cadet se débattit toute la nuit et quand le jour pointa, il se sentait aussi fatigué qu'après un entrainement intensif contre l'un des chevaliers d'ors. Il le cacha bien au cour de la journée et alla se coucher tôt.

Pendant la nuit qui suivi, Saga se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que Kanon se retrouvait encore aux prises avec ce cosmos surpuissant.

Deux semaines passèrent sans aucun problème mais aucune des nuits de Kanon ne fut reposante ou ne serait-ce calme. Il se sentait fatigué mais faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer à son frère ou qui que ce soit d'autre et, apparemment, cela fonctionnait bien puisque personne ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Un après-midi, lors de l'entrainement qui opposait Aphrodite et Kanon :

-Bloody rooooose !

- Golden triangle

Les cinq roses blanches lancées en direction de la poitrine du gémeau disparurent dans une autre dimension, sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de riposter Kanon hurla sa prochaine attaque :

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Sans qu'Aphrodite ai eu besoin de bouger, l'attaque le rata de beaucoup et alla s'écraser dans le mur du fond de l'arène, le fissurant à quelques endroits.

-Et bien, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec celle-ci mais tu m'as bien loupé, franchement, dit Aphrodite en un sourire.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Le bel âtre aux cheveux bleus détacha son regard du mur pour le diriger vers…

-KANON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !?

Alarmé par le cri du poisson, les golds qui discutaient entre eux sur les marches se tournèrent vers les combattants. En bas de l'arène, Kanon gisait face contre terre et ne bougeait plus. Aphrodite avait sauté à ses côtés et Saga dévalait l'escalier de pierre en courant. Arrivé au côté de son frère il l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna, de telle sorte que Kanon se retrouva appuyé sur les genoux de son frère, le visage fermé, pointé vers le ciel.

-Kanon, Kanon ? Répond moi, je t'en supplie…

Aucune réponse n'arriva

-Mu, Mu fais quelque chose, demanda l'ainé au bélier

Le bélier s'accroupi sur le corps de Kanon et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune inconscient

-Respiration calme, voir un peu lente… rien à signaler, on… on dirait qu'il dort…

Saga regarda le Bélier comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'Aldebaran allait se mettre aux claquettes.

-Il… Dort… ?  
-Amenons le dans les gradins et laissons une autre équipe continuer l'entrainement, je serais plus tranquille.

Sur ses mots Mu se leva, vite imité par Saga qui tenait Kanon dans les bras ils se posèrent sur les marches, un peu en retrait des autres golds qui les dévoraient du regard.

-Mu, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Attend, un peu de patience je regarde

Le premier gold se pencha sur Kanon qui commençait à remuer doucement et le regarda attentivement.

-Saga, regarde-moi… Hum, oui, je vois…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Si on regarde bien, c'est que c'est pratique que vous soyez jumeaux, Kanon à de belles cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle et tiré, il ne dort pas bien ou pas assez ses derniers temps, maintenant, question concernant les cernes, comment avons-nous put passer à côté de ça ?

-Je pense qu'il le cachait, il n'a jamais aimé qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et j'ai senti, ses derniers temps, une très très légère augmentation d'intensité dans le cosmos de Kanon

-Ceci explique cela, mais pourquoi est-il aussi fatigué, au point de s'endormir en plein entrainement ? On dirait que ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne dort pas…

-Hum… Ca fait une dizaine de jours que j'ai remarqué… Ca correspondrait…

- On ne va pas tergiverser la dessus plus longtemps, on ferait mieux de le monter, tu ne crois pas ?

Saga acquiesça, chargea son frère sur son épaule et commença à remonter les escaliers qui menaient au troisième temple, Mu le rattrapa :

-Attend Saga, je vais venir avec toi et Shaka nous rejoindra plus tard, on ferait mieux de surveiller ça.

Le duo grimpa donc les marches, arriver au troisième temple la nuit commençait à pointer.  
Mu et Saga allongèrent délicatement Kanon sur son lit et le couvrirent d'une couette, l'hiver arrivait et ça se sentait. Après avoir vérifié que le gémeau était bien installé, Mu et Saga se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils s'installèrent pour siroter un thé quand Shaka arriva.

-Un thé ? Proposa Saga au blond

-Volontiers, répondit celui ci

Shaka reçu sa tasse et tous s'installèrent autour de la table :

-Quel est le problème donc ? demanda le chevalier de la vierge

-Apparemment ce serai dû au sommeil de mon frère…

-Effectivement, j'ai remarqué des traces de grande fatigue sur son visage, tu penses pouvoir l'aider Shaka ?

-Oui, c'est possible, je m'introduirais dans ses rêves, au moins pour savoir ce qu'il vit allons y.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kanon, là le cadet dormait paisiblement. Les trois gold s'assirent sur des chaises qui trainaient dans la chambre, Mu à gauche du lit, Shaka à droite et Saga un peu en retrait dans le fond de la pièce. Kanon poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, ses sourcils se froncèrent et de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Mu et Shaka se penchèrent sur le jeunot et l'observèrent. Un autre gémissement, plus profond sorti de la gorge de Kanon, il se retourna dans son lit, sa respiration se fit haletante.

-Shaka, je crois que tu devrais commencer, dit Mu

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire

Shaka ouvri à demi les yeux et augmenta l'intensité de son cosmos pour enfin s'introduire dans le rêve de Kanon. Arrivé à destination, Shaka se retrouva dans une immensité noire, aucunes lumières ne filtraient pourtant Kanon était bien visible, comme une entité baigné d'un petit halo de clarté en face de lui un cosmos, surpuissant et agressif, pouvait être perçu, rien de physique ne le représentait. Pourtant, face à cette immensité Kanon se retrouvait comme comprimé de toute part, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même en gémissant quand, d'un coup, l'intensité du cosmos augmenta, arrachant un cri à Kanon. Shaka vi le corps du gémeau s'envoler comme si il avait été frappé en pleine poitrine par un des golds le cadet atterri durement sur le sol dans un râle de douleur, un fin filet de sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres, il ne se releva pas tout de suite, la puissance du cosmos augmenta encore et écrasa littérallement Kanon.

Shaka qui regardait la scène entreprit de sonder le cosmos ennemi et une vague de peur l'envahi, a-t-elle point qu'il se retrouva éjecté du rêve du Kanon pour se réveiller dans les bras de Mu qui l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. C'est trempé de sueur et les yeux agrandis par la peur qu'il leva le regard vers son ami qui le sondait d'un air interrogateur. Shaka jeta un œil à Saga qui semblait dormir sur sa chaise puis à Kanon qui s'agitait toujours dans ses draps. Les deux chevaliers sortirent de la pièce et s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Shaka?

-Je… Je sais pas, Kanon était dans une sorte de… de vide, il se faisait malmener par un cosmos, très puissant et… qu'on connait…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne vas jamais me croire…

-Dis toujours, dis Mu dans un petit sourire

-C'est celui de Saga…

-Pardon ?

-C'était le cosmos de Saga en beaucoup plus agressif…

-De Saga ?

Mu regardait Shaka avec le masque de l'étonnement collé au visage, puis cet étonnement se transforma en peur.

-Tu… Tu crois qu'Il est revenu…

-Je ne sais pas Mu, on devrait peut-être en parler à Shion, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être… On fera ça demain, pour le moment réveillons l'ainé, je pense qu'on devrait essayer de faire dormir Saga loin de son frère pour vérifier nos doutes.

-Je vais le faire dormir dans mon temple.

-Faisons comme ça.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre de Kanon, arrivé au milieu du couloir un étrange sommeil s'empara d'eux et ils s'effondrèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelque chose lui chatouillait les pieds, une petite voix lui disait de se réveiller, il l'a rabroua en lui sommant de le laisser dormir, il avait passé une bien mauvaise nuit, ses cauchemars étaient plus violents que d'habitude là il dormait bien, enfin il pouvait se reposer, rien et personne ne l'aurait réveillé ni son frère Saga, ni le grand pope, ni Athéna elle-même, personne, il dormait enfin d'un sommeil réparateur, après deux semaines, il pouvait dormir.

Il avait froid aux jambes. Il rêvait, son rêve était doux, il était jeune et jouait avec son frère, tout se passait avant ces foutues guerres, ils jouaient avec des amis de leur petit village de Grèce, la vie y était simple et belle. Son torse se refroidi aussi.

Puis le jour fatidique arriva, on emmena les deux jumeaux et enferma Kanon pendant que Saga pouvait aller s'entrainer dehors, il enviait son ainé, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi rencontrer d'autres personnes, il se sentait si seul. Quelque chose de froid entra dans sa bouche. Il toussa et se réveilla. De l'eau. Il était cerné par l'eau, elle entrait par sa bouche et atteindrait bientôt son nez, il toussa encore. La peur s'empara de lui, il connaissait cet endroit, Le Cap Sounion, son pire cauchemar recommençait. Pourquoi ? De quoi l'accusait-on ?

Il était pendu par les poignets au plafond rocheux, retenu par deux cordes qui le brûlaient, ses pieds étaient loin du sol, il releva la tête pour pouvoir mieux respirer mais une vague déferla à l'intérieure de la cellule, lui submergeant le visage. L'eau salée entra par ses narines et sa bouche, il toussa de plus belle, plus fort cette fois. L'air commençait à lui manquer, sa respiration se fit haletante. Il tira sur les cordes pour remonter son corps vers le plafond et attraper encore un petit peu d'air avant que tout ne se termine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, du moins pas depuis sa réincarnation, il ne comprenait pas.

L'eau montait toujours plus, l'air se raréfiait, ses poumons le brulaient et se remplissaient de liquide marin. Le Cap Sounion était maintenant plein. Kanon avait relâché les cordes de ses poignets et essayait de survivre sous l'eau grâce à son cosmos. Mais il s'épuisait trop vite, son énergie le lâcha d'un coup laissant l'eau se projeter violemment dans les narines du gémeau qui se crispa de douleur, l'air lui manquait, ses poumons le faisait souffrir, l'eau si infiltrait impitoyablement.

Kanon se sentait tomber dans l'inconscience, plus par dépit que par détresse il envoya une dernière vague de cosmos.

Il était tôt, très tôt, Milo venait de se lever, aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'observer le lever du Soleil, il aimait ces petits moments de solitude. Après avoir dégusté ce spectacle, il descendit aux petites arènes où les apprentis s'entrainaient la plupart du temps, Il s'assit sur les marches quand un faible cosmos se fit sentir, juste une vague parvint à lui, mais étant chevalier d'or, il put savoir d'où et de qui provenait ce cosmos assez rapidement. Il se leva et se précipita vers le Cap Sounion. Il courut de toute vitesse pour arriver essoufflé devant une grande paroi rocheuse à demi recouverte par les eaux, c'était bien ici qu'il avait ressenti le cosmos de Kanon, pourtant il ne voyait rien.

-Le Cap Sounion… pensa-t-il, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

L'heure n'était pas aux questions, ni une ni deux, Milo retira son armure et plongea dans à la mer. Il nagea jusqu'aux barreaux de la prison et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, là, dans l'eau froide et sombre, Kanon était inconscient, les poignets assez écorchés pour laisser se rependre un mince filet de sang. Milo utilisa sa Scarlet Needle pour crocheter la serrure ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, c'est une prison tout de même; cela fait, il s'introduisit dans la cellule et coupa les liens de Kanon. Une fois libre, le corps de ce dernier commença à couler, les membres inertes et les poumons remplis d'eau tiraient le jeune homme vers le fond. Milo passa son bras sous l'aisselle du gémeau et entreprit son ascension. Arrivé à la surface, le scorpion prit une énorme respiration et remarqua sur la rive que Saga et Mu s'y tenaient.

En voyant Kanon inconscient, Saga se précipita aux côtés de Milo pour l'aider à ramener son frère, ils trainèrent le gémeau jusqu'à la rive et l'allongèrent sur la pierre humide. Les yeux clos et les cheveux mouillés, le teint pâle et la respiration presque inexistante Kanon restait immobile. Saga se précipita sur son frère, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier

Mu agrippa l'ainé par l'épaule

-Laisse le respirer Saga, faut qu'il se débarrasse de toute l'eau qu'il a avalé, repose le et allonge le sur le flanc.

Avant même que le dos de Kanon touche la pierre, ce dernier se mit à tousser et cracher, des gerbes d'eau s'échappaient en masse du gosier du cadet. La toux roque semblait le faire souffrir, les sourcils froncés, les traits tirés, Kanon poussait quelques gémissements entre deux quinte de toux.

-Saga, allonge le sur le flanc et maintient le comme ça, Mu essaye de bander ses poignets, c'est pas beau ce genre de plaies, dit calmement Milo

Les deux chevaliers s'exécutèrent, Kanon toussait de plus en plus, il toussait à s'en arracher les poumons et l'eau s'écoulait toujours plus d'entre ses lèvres. Puis les choses se calmèrent, Kanon entrouvrit les yeux.

-Sa… Saga… Qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai encore fini au Cap Sou… nion ?

La question mourut dans la gorge du gémeau et ses yeux, remplis de larmes, se fermèrent doucement, permettant ainsi à un mince filet d'eau pure et salée de s'échapper de la paupière du jeune inconscient. Saga regarda son frère avec un regard quelque peu étonné mais surtout plein de compassion, il passa ses bras sous les aisselles et les genoux de son jumeau, la longue chevelure de Kanon ruisselait d'eau de mer, laissant une trainée sombre sur les pierres.

La bouche entrouverte et la tête renversée en arrière, le gémeau reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, le bleu quittait ses lèvres et le rouge revenait à ses joues.

Saga, Mu et Milo marchaient en direction du temple des gémeaux, arrivés à destination Milo salua ses amis de la main et continua son chemin. Saga se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et entra dans la chambre de son frère pour le déposer sur les draps, Kanon gémit doucement lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le tissu.  
En sortant de la chambre du cadet, les deux gold s'assirent sur le canapé du salon

-Il s'en remettra, t'inquiète pas, dit Mu sans regarder Saga.

-Hum, ça m'inquiète tout ça, comment a-t-il put se retrouver au cap Sounion en pleine nuit, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait…Il fait les choses bien, aide les nouvelles recrues, participe à tout... Non vraiment je ne comprends pas…

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que j'aille voir Shion avec Shaka… Je repasserais dans la journée avec lui je pense.

-D'accord, vous êtes les bienvenue affirma Saga avec un sourire.

En sortant Mu remonta les escaliers qui menaient au temple du grand pope et attrapa Shaka au passage, ce dernier, après s'être réveillé au milieu du couloir et au milieu de la nuit avec Mu avait rejoint son temple pour finir son somme, Mu en avait fait de même. Maintenant ils grimpaient ensemble vers le dernier temple en discutant. Arrivé en haut, Shion les reçu sans problème et leur offrit un thé.

-Installez-vous, alors de quoi voulez-vous me parlez pour que ce soit si urgent ?

Mu et Shaka échangèrent un regard puis le bélier prit la parole :

-Nous avons des soupçons…

Mu raconta en détail tout ce qu'il avait pu remarquer puis Shaka conclu :

-Nous pensons qu'Il est revenu…

-Lui ? Le « double » de Saga ? En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Malheureusement non, mais je suis sûr d'avoir reconnu le cosmos de Saga dans le rêve de Kanon…

-C'est problématique, il faudrait surveiller Saga ET Kanon afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus… Je n'aime pas ça…


	6. Chapter 6

Quelque heures plus tard, Kanon ouvrit les yeux, se redressa dans son lit d'un bond et poussa un cri. Saga, qui était dans le salon à bouquiner un roman tiré de sa bibliothèque, sursauta, et, sans qu'il ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, il vit débarquer en trombe un Kanon, complétement paniqué qui trébucha et s'écrasa au milieu de la pièce.

Saga se précipita à ses côtés.

-Kanon, Kanon, calme toi, tu es à la maison, ne t'inquiète pas

- Saga, Saga, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'étais au cap Sounion ? Pourquoi encore une fois ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pitié Saga, dis-moi !

-Chut, s'il te plait Kanon, calme-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé là-bas, mais tu n'es pas en tort, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Saga n'avait pas l'impression d'arriver à rassuré son frère pourtant Kanon se calma quelque peu.

-Kanon, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bizarre, honnêtement, je ne sais pas où j'en suis…

-Il devrait en parler à Shion

C'est Mu qui venait de prononcer ces mots, Shaka et lui venait de passer le pas de porte. Mu s'accroupi près des deux frères :

- Tu devrais aller parler à Shion de tes problèmes récents, il pourra peut-être t'aider, dit Mu dans un petit sourire

Kanon acquiesça et voulu si rendre dans l'heure, Mu et Saga le relevèrent, L'ainé lui demanda si il ne voulait pas être accompagné et le cadet refusa poliment. Kanon parti mal assuré, sur le chemin il repensa à tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces deux dernières semaines, et elles n'étaient pas des plus gaies. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le grand pope le reçu chaleureusement, le fit assoir et lui offrit à lui aussi du thé.

-Raconte-moi donc ce qui te tracasse mon ami, commença Shion avec un sourire engageant

-Hum, ça fait environs deux semaines que je n'ai pas passé une nuit normale, toutes les nuits une sorte de cosmos, que j'ai l'impression de connaitre, vient me hanter, il me persécute, il ne se présente que sous la forme d'un cosmos, je ne peux pas le voir, et il m'attaque, sans relâche avec une haine assez terrible, oui c'est ça, je ressens de la haine dans ce cosmos, on aurait dit qu'il m'en voulait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Il m'attaque toute la nuit, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher, j'ai peur de dormir… Ce matin a été pire que le reste, je me suis réveillé au cap Sounion, en marée montante… Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis sorti, j'avais tellement peur… Shion, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour retourner là-bas?

-Absolument rien Kanon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es dans le droit chemin, personne ne te reproche rien et tu n'as rien à te reprocher non plus. Tu n'as pas as t'en faire

-Merci grand pope, merci… Ah, encore une chose, je ne veux pas l'admettre et peut-être que vous me prendrez pour un fou mais euh…

Kanon hésita puis pris un grande inspiration :

- J'ai l'impression de ressentir le cosmos de Saga des fois…

Il avait baissé la voix et Shion le regardait avec des yeux agrandit pas la stupeur, Kanon ne remarqua rien.

-De Saga tu dis ? Hum…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Shaka et Mu sont venus tout à l'heure…

Shion raconta l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec les deux golds quelques heures plus tôt. Le visage de Kanon changea de couleur quand le grand pope arriva à la fin de son récit.

-Lui ? Il serait revenu ? Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire, cette chose maléfique que j'ai provoqué, j'ai ruiné la vie de mon frère à cause de ça, ce n'est pas possible, il est mort sous le sceptre d'Athéna, il ne peut pas être revenu, pas maintenant, dites-moi que c'est faux, par pitié…

Les yeux de Kanon se mirent à briller, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir créé pareil monstre dans le corps de son frère, tout avait été de sa faute, son entière faute, il s'avait qu'il avait mérité le Cap Sounion pour avoir fait ça, même si ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il avait été condamné. Le double maléfique de Saga avait ruiné la vie de son hôte.

-Kanon, calme-toi s'il te plait, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Il est revenu, calme-toi et ne t'inquiète pas, on va régler tout ça, d'accord ?

Shion avait pris une voix douce et réconfortante qui fonctionna sur le pauvre gémeau tremblant. Il se calma.

-Je vais faire mon enquête de mon côté, toi continus tes journées normalement et ne t'en fais pas, tu es assez fatigué comme ça. Shion prononça ses mots avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir écouté Shion, merci beaucoup.


	7. Chapter Final

Kanon quitta le temple et alla rejoindre l'arène d'entrainement de ses amis où il retrouva son frères et tous ses compères réunis. bien qu'il soit trop faible pour combattre il prit grand plaisir à voir Aiolos et Aiora se battrent, ce fut un beau spectacle.

Une fois celui-ci terminé chacun regagna son temple, la nuit tombait vite. Saga et Kanon rentrèrent chez eux et Kanon se mit au fourneau, il se sentait bien.

Saga apprécia le faite que son frère fasse la cuisine, premièrement parce qu'il avait l'air heureux de le faire, deuxièmement, Kanon cuisinait vraiment bien.

Un copieux repas fut servi, Kanon était souriant et bavard, ce qui plus beaucoup à l'ainé. La soirée fut agréable, après le repas, les jumeaux commencèrent une partie de cartes endiablées. Puis la fatigue arriva, Saga souhaita bonne nuit à son frère et parti le premier.

La bonne humeur de Kanon partie se coucher avec Saga, la peur s'empara de lui, la peur de dormir, la peur de ce cosmos étrange, aussi, Kanon se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du salon, jeta un regard à la perle bleue qu'ils avaient reçu d'on ne sait qui et attrapa un roman de science-fiction, il s'installa dans le canapé et commença à bouquiner.  
Les heures passèrent et Kanon entendit un bruit, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Saga apparu dans le salon :

-Bah Kanon ? Tu n'es pas couché ? Il doit être trois heures passé maintenant.

-Je te retourne la question Saga, pourquoi es-tu debout ?

-Un cauchemar… Tu veux un thé ? Je vais m'en faire un, accompagne moi

Saga fit un grand sourire et Kanon accepta, l'ainé prépara le thé, un thé bouillant et chacun prit une chaise. Saga parla :

-Kanon, pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me parler de tes problèmes ? Je suis ton frère, je peux t'aider

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter Saga, je n'y tiens pas.

-Alors c'est moi qui agirai !

Après ces mots le cosmos de Saga commença à changer tout comme la couleur de ses cheveux, ils devinrent bleu comme le fond d'un océan, un profond bleu et le doux cosmos de Saga se chargea de haine. Le visage de l'ainé ne changea pas :

- Ahaha, tu croyais vraiment qu'Athéna pouvait te protéger ? Ou me retenir prisonnier ?

-Toi ? Le « double » de Saga ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Athéna t'as détruit grâce à son sceptre !

-Son sceptre ? Son « double ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Le trop plein d'eau t'as noyé l'esprit ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Sombre idiot, tu ne reconnais même pas ton ancien dieu ?

-P… Poséidon ? Mais co… Comment ?

Saga/Poséidon se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et éclata de rire.

-Ah comme elle est belle cette petite perle, tu sais d'où elle vient ? Non évidement, suis-je bête, alors je vais te l'expliquer .

Il revient s'assoir à table, la perle entre les doigts.

-Tu te souviens de Freya ? Cette gamine d'Asgard ? Elle se baladait sur la plage et à trouver une jolie perle bleue possédée, par moi évidement, elle a fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé, m'envoyer à toi et tu t'es ensuite toi-même piégé en la plaçant à un endroit très fréquenté par ton frère, j'adore franchement tu es une cruche Kanon, Il passait souvent près de moi, j'ai pût investir son cosmos tranquillement et prendre le contrôle son esprit et de son corps dès qu'il s'endormait, si ce n'est pas génial ça ? Ah, les cauchemars, c'est aussi mon œuvre, c'était bien, non ? Moi je me suis bien amusé. La cerise sur le gâteau, le cap Sounion, tu as aimé ? Tu es lourd tu sais ? Devoir te porter jusque là-bas, berk ce genre de boulot c'est pour les domestique, mais c'était tellement plus drôle de voir l'eau monter encore et encore, dommage que Saga se soit éveillé avant la fin du spectacle, bon j'ai encore d'autres occasions. Mais il a fallu que tu ailles parler au grand Pope.

L'énervement se fit sentir, Saga rajouta un peu d'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, se leva, la bouilloire à la main et se dirigea vers Kanon, il se plaça derrière lui.

-Je suis en colère Kanon, très en colère, tu m'as trahi pour cette gamine, tu m'as TRAHI !

Au son de ce dernier mot Poséidon attrapa les cheveux de Kanon et tira de toutes ses forces dessus, renversant ainsi la tête du gémeau en arrière et lui permettant de pousser un cri de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te passais par la tête ? Tu t'es servie de moi pendant tellement de temps pour finalement retourner ta veste et devenir le chien de cette gamine ! TU ES UN TRAITRE !

Poséidon tira plus fort sur la chevelure de Kanon et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour hurler le dieu lui enfonça le bec de la théière entre les lèvres et commença à lui faire boire l'eau bouillante, le pauvre gémeau, coincé par la force surhumaine de son agresseur, ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre autre qu'avaler le liquide qui lui brulait la gorge, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, il aurai aimé hurler sa douleur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien d'autre que subir.

-Tu m'as trahi, trahi, sale traitre, tu vas souffrir, je te ferais payer !

Kanon avala de travers et essaya de tousser, de l'eau fût expulsé d'entre ses lèvres, il commença à se débattre et réussi à tomber de la chaise d'où il était assis, en tombant, Poséidon lâcha les cheveux de sa victime. Kanon s'écroula par terre et recracha l'eau chaude, il toussa et gémit de douleur, sa gorge était en feu et le faisait horriblement souffrir, agenouillé, le front contre le sol, il pleurait de rage et de douleur. Poséidon reprit ses esprits et s'empara de la théière qu'il abattu sur la tête du cadet, celui-ci poussa un hurlement terrifiant, accompagné d'un cri de cosmos. Le gémeau s'effondra, un trait rouge dégoulina le long de son visage.

Plus haut, Shion, qui était avec Shaka et Mu, ressenti la détresse de Kanon il s'en inquiéta, grâce à son cosmos il se téléporta donc au troisième temple avec les deux golds, là un horrible spectacle les attendait. Saga était à cheval sur l'abdomen de son frère à même le plancher et tentait de l'étrangler. L'ainé arborait un masque de rage sadique sans nom, une aura malfaisante l'entourait, Shaka reconnu rapidement le cosmos qu'il avait senti dans le rêve de Kanon, c'était bien Saga, tout du moins, son enveloppe corporelle car ses cheveux était d'un bleu d'une telle profondeur qu'on s'y noierait.

-Qui es-tu !? Hurla Shion à l'usurpateur

-Es-tu le « double » de Saga ? Demanda Shaka

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce « double » ? Je suis Poséidon et je puni un traitre ! Vous n'êtes pas en droit de me gêner !

En prononçant ses mots Poséidon s'était relevé et menaçait de venir s'attaquer aux trois golds venus en aide. Mais l'impensable se produisit, Saga commençait à se réveiller, la pointe des cheveux de l'ainé reprenait doucement sa couleur d'origine.

-Non, non pas maintenant, abruti de gémeau, tu n'as pas à te réveiller maintenant, c'est trop tôt, arrêtes !

En entendant ça Mu, Shion et Shaka saisirent leur chance et hurlèrent d'une seule voix :

-SAGA, REVIENS !

Le bleu de Saga progressait rapidement mais Poséidon se battait encore, il ne lâchait pas prise mais il sentait bien que son hôte le chassait, aussi il se retourna vers le corps de Kanon, s'accroupi sur lui et se saisit de son cou pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Saga, Saga, fais quelque chose, tu ne vas pas laisser ton propre corps tuer ton frère ! Mu ne savait plus quoi faire.

Rien n'y fit, Saga/Poséidon continuai d'étrangler Kanon.

-S… Sa…Ga… Essaya d'articuler Kanon, Saga… Tu…. Peux y arr…arriver, je te fais… Confiance.

Ces mots semblèrent ébranler Poséidon qui lâcha Kanon pour pousser un hurlement. La progression du bleu de Saga s'accéléra et une aura se dégagea de son corps en poussant un cri de rage. Shion sauta sur l'occasion et lança un seau d'Athéna sur le spectre de Poséidon, il le prit de plein fouet et commença à perdre de sa consistance pour ne devenir qu'un mince filet de cosmos qui réintégra la perle bleue. Shion s'en empara et l'enferma avec un autre seau d'Athéna, histoire d'être sûre, il la rangera en lieux sûr plus tard.

Mu et Shaka s'étaient précipités sur les deux jumeaux, l'un saignait abondamment, l'autre gisait sur le sol. La menace de « Poséidon : le retour » était écartée et même terminée.

Saga poussa un grognement et s'agita. Shaka s'accroupi à son côté et lui posa une main sur le dos.

-Vous croyez qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il a fait à son frère ?

-On verra bien, il se réveille, ne disons rien pour le moment, répondit Shion.

Saga se releva doucement et s'assit sur le sol, les sourcils froncés.

-Ouh ma tête, j'ai l'impression que L'autre me la envoyé dans un mur.

Mu, Shaka et Shion échangèrent un regard de stupéfaction.

-Saga, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Mu

-Oh non je dis ça comme ça n'ayez pas peur, Il ne reviendra pas, Il a été tué pas Athéna elle-même, aucun risque de retour. Répondit Saga avec un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut lorsque son regard atterrit sur le corps de son frère qui gisait dans les bras de Mu.

-Kanon, Kanon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Kanon entrouvrit les yeux.

-Sa… Saga, tu es… revenu…

-Revenu ? Revenu d'où ? Mu explique moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux tout savoir !

Mu regarda Shion puis Saga et commença à tout lui raconter. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le grand pope et le chevalier de la vierge s'occupaient du cadet, ils lui bandèrent la tête, lui firent boire de l'eau fraiche et l'allongèrent sur le canapé le temps qu'il se réveille. Mu termina son récit. Saga semblait atterré, il s'en voulait, il se leva et alla s'assoir près de son frère. Il lui caressa le visage en murmurant un :

- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi mon frère, excuse-moi…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as attaqué Saga, c'est Poséidon qui m'a attaqué à travers toi, nuance dit Kanon dans un sourire.

Il essaya de se relever mais la tête lui tourna.

-Ouh, j'ai l'impression d'être un lendemain de cuite, et par Athéna c'était une bonne soirée vu le mal de caboche que je me prends se plaignit-il avec une grimace.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Kanon avait le chic pour remonter le moral et l'ambiance, il le savait, s'en servait sans retenu mais jamais ne s'en vantait. Voyant qu'il avait une nouvelle fois réussi, il sourit et regarda son frère qui semblait s'être détendu. Saga se rendit compte que son frère le regardait et il lui sauta au coup pour l'enlacer. A la vue de cette scène tous sourirent, attendris…

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Mu, Shaka et Shion se mirent à pouffer, Saga se demanda ce qu'il se passait puis entendit un doux ronflement, Kanon venait de s'endormir sur son épaule; l'ainé se mit aussi à rire de bon cœur.

-Bon, je pense qu'on va vous laisser, c'était une sacrée nuit tout de même, allons-nous coucher, demain soir vous ne repartirez pas de chez moi sans être complétement saoul ! J'organise la soirée. Annonça Shion en riant.

Les trois golds quittèrent les gémeaux pour leur temple respectif et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormirent, ne parlons pas des jumeaux qui transformèrent leur canapé en lit de fortune jusqu'à tard le lendemain. Le reste de leur journée se résuma a pas grand-chose, ils écoutèrent quelques vielles chansons qu'ils s'amusaient à chanter à tue-tête dans leurs appartements. Puis l'heure du départ pour le temple de Shion approcha, chacun se prépara et s'habilla :

-Hum, Saga avait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche la dernière fois… Il va surement remettre la même chose.

En sortant de sa chambre, Kanon se retrouva face à un Saga en pantalon blanc et chemise noire.

-Oh non, je pensais que tu mettrais ce que tu portais la dernière fois, s'enquit Saga

-Et moi donc, répondit Kanon

Ils éclatèrent de rire et furent interrompu par trois petits coups secs à la porte. Les deux jumeaux ouvrirent à Mu et Aldebaran qui s'apprêtaient à grimper jusque chez Shion.

En voyant la tenue des garçons le taureau ria comme à son habitude et le bélier souri.

-J'ai déjà vu ça, commenta Aldébaran

-Pareil, ajouta Mu

Les Jumeaux se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire et dirent en cœur :

-Ca va être une sacrée soirée.


End file.
